Pokemon Destiny
by SotF
Summary: An old fic I wrote a while back and just found a copy of it. A super spy in the Pokemon world.


He dropped the face plate of the helmet as he thumbed the throttle of his motorcycle. The anxious roar of the engine brought a feeling of a caged Charizard at the Safari Zone as he gave it the gas. The parking garage opened just enough for him to pass through and the normally peaceful skyline of Viridian City spread before him, the usually peaceful view was cut to pieces by rampaging Pokemon, and he was down to only three of his own for the fight as Alakazam, Golem, and Noctowl were down for the count during his frantic escape from the very city he was busting back into as he roared down the road.

Somehow, a mysterious devise had been activated in the Pokemon Center and slowly at first, but quicker later, the Pokemon in the city and surrounding area had begun to go berserk with properties similar to the use of the technique Rage, but it sent the creatures into a killing frenzy that led to the evacuation of the city and the surrounding fifty miles as its effects spread, although it hadn't stopped expanding as of yet. that was the main reason for his current mission, stopping the effects from expanding.

Part of what had been discovered was that certain Pokemon types were either not effected or the effects where slowed down, namely slowed in the Ghost-types and in both Steel and Dark type Pokemon, it seemed to be non-effective. Those discoveries led to his choice of three Pokemon to bring with him back into the city, Houndoom, Misdreavus, and Scizor. Although the effects didn't seem to effect two of them, he trusted his Pokemon and didn't really wish to risk them, but it was a necessity to do so at this moment or else the world could be endangered by this.

His bike cleared the tree line at seventy miles an hour as the first ground view of the devastation reached him. Buildings were shattered and towers toppled by titanic battles between insane Pokemon. He drove behind the rubble to avoid the line of sight of a Charizard who was grappling with a Tyranitar through a residential area like something out of one of those old monster movies.

The computer uplink in his helmet flared to life, showing a video feed from base camp in the corner of his view as well as a map of the surrounding area via a surveillance satellite in orbit.

"Brice," came the call over the video feed, which displayed a live show of a man he recognized as Tanner, one of the tech specialists of his agency, "The artifact that was in storage appears to have been initialized by mysterious figures that you may have had prior contact with."

"You mean the Rockets are on the move again?" he replied as he narrowly avoided pieces of a fallen bridge.

"We believe so," his friend said calmly, "And we still don't have a positive identification from the Pokemon Centers ISS."

"Any idea on how to shut it down," Brice said calmly as he glanced over his shoulder at the flapping black leather of his trench coat above his bike, "Or is the plan still to blow it up from within the Pokemon center?"

"We're working on a way to deactivate the devise," the other said grimly, "but if you don't get a way to disarm it, just destroy it."

"Any word from Doc Gregory?"

"None, we suspect he's been disabled or dead."

"So, I ought to check out the labs in the Pokemon Center?"

"Only if you have the time, Base out!"

"Now that wasn't much help," Brice grumbled as he checked his position on the map.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of white light brought his attention back to the present from a slight revere about his friend who may now be dead. His surprised glances around revealed a long scorch mark that appeared to have been caused by an asteroid but as he followed its path to the sky, he saw a Dragonite hovering in the air above his target and surmised that the damage was caused by a Hyperbeam.

His thoughts were confirmed momentarily as the great beast fired off a second one, this one he could feel the energy cackle past him and he knew that it had spotted him. It was time to enlist the aid of his own pocket monsters, namely Misdreavus.

As his bake swerved to a stop in order to miss another Hyperbeam, a Pokeball appeared in his hand, spinning upon his pointer finger. He smiled slowly as he rolled the red and white sphere into his palm and pulled back his hand to toss it.

"Misdreavus," he said calmly, "I choose you!"

The ghost type Pokemon appeared before him as if it had phased from another reality to defend her master.

"Alright," Brice said, the calm determination of his thoughts filling out his voice, "Lets bring down that behemoth!"

Before ordering an attack, he glanced up at his target, helmet computer magnifying the image to reveal an item he had a ton of experience with, an explosive device with an impact trigger.

"Not good," he groaned as he surveyed his options as if he defeated the Dragon type it would fall and take out the Pokemon center, which would complete his mission, but definitely end any hope of saving his friend. The other option, entering the Pokemon Center to save his friend would probably end with everyone dead as it would fire its Hyperbeam at the center. Brice needed a third option and fortunately for him, he was a master of using the third option, he just needed to find it.

The communications feed flashed back online as Tanner's face reappeared.

"Brice," his friend said in an eerily calm voice, "There is a complication."

"Isn't there always?" the spy groaned as he pulled the bike around and into a nearby building.

"Well," came the voice once more, "Docs alive and in the third basement of the Pokemon Center, at the Generator Room with a bunch of people he managed to get to safety before the city went nuts."

"So it wouldn't be a good thing to let the building go boom," Brice groaned, his first option closed down entirely, as well as the second one, "Now we do have a way to disable the devise, just pull the ends apart and it will deactivate."

"Okay," Brice said as he swerved between two Golbats and an Onix, "Now then, I have a new problem."

"I knew if we found something good, you'd find a new catch," Tanner groaned exasperatedly.

"There is a Dragonite with an explosive strapped to its chest with an impact detonator of the type used on missiles."

A burst of fire tore through a window and KO'ed the trailing Misdreavus, which he recalled instantly.

"You have to find a way to take the bomb from the dragon," Tanner said as his video faded out.

"That's not impossible," he groaned, "But not as easy as what I had wished for."

He spiraled up a circular staircase to the fifth floor and roof of the building he had entered. A quick scan of the air revealed the insane Pokemon just below the edge of the building.

"Time to take a chance," he said, forcing a feeling of calm into his voice, "Scizor, your up!"

The metallic red Pokemon appeared besides the jet black bike as it glanced around and stretched out its arms.

"Alright, ol' buddy," he said as he pulled back the bike to the far ledge and turned to face the rim he would have to leap, "I need you to hit the Dragonite as I attempt to remove the bomb."

As the Pokemon nodded in understanding, he gunned the throttle and floored the gas. He felt the slight impact just before the bike was in free fall and released the bike.

"Show time!" he laughed as he saw the bike slam into the rampaging Pokemon below him and knock it backwards and into the right position for him.

Brice shot past, between the beasts flailing arms and snatched the explosive from its moorings on the creatures waist just as Scizor entered the fray with a devastating use of Steel Wing. He saw the rooftop of the Pokemon Center below him and reached out his hand, grabbing a power cable with his gloved hand.

Pain shot through his arm to his shoulder and he nearly released his grip but hung on with the explosive in the crook of his other arm.

Human came a voice in his head that gave his his brain a planet sized headache Do you require help? 

"Who are you?" he yelled out as the Dragonite managed to score a direct hit upon Scizor with another Hyperbeam sending the bug and steel Pokemon crashing through the cable he gripped sending him falling once more.

He released his grip from the line just before it hit the building he had driven off of and he was once more in free fall. With a quick flick of the wrist, he brought the bomb to his stomach and he curled around it before he felt a sharp impact to his back just before he slid down the satellite dish of the Pokemon Center and dropped about three yards to the roof before staggering back to his feet just as Scizor launched a devastating counter assault with repeated uses of Slash and Steel Wing that drove the draconic leviathan away from him.

I am something that could help you in your quest the voice said louder than before Of all the beings in this world I am unique! 

"You haven't answered my question!" Brice yelled out, "Answer me and I'll answer you!"

That I cannot do as it is not yet my time the voice continued Unless you agree to have my help 

"Fine!" Brice said as he opened the rooftop entrance and slid down the ladder, "I could use your help."

Call me Celebi the voice said as the air before Brice opened to reveal a mysterious Pokemon, one of the several Pokemon who's likeness was emblazoned upon the ancient devise that was causing this chaos.

"You're on the devise," he said calmly as he stuffed the explosive into a small side room and locked that door.

Yes the creature said, almost disappointed at the revelation That devise was known as the caller, it brought me to this world 

"So if it brought you here…"Brice began before Celebi cut in.

Yes it interjected I am not of this planet, but I am not of another either 

"So what help can you give me?" Brice groaned as he headed down the stairs towards the devise, no he thought, caller, "I mean if it was used to bring you here?"

There are people who are looking for me and the others shown upon that devise Celebi said, almost in a sad tone But I wish for you to be the one to access my powers, but there is a catch 

"Isn't there always?" Brice said as he picked up the devise.

In this case it said You need to help me find the others that devise is tied to 

"So I cause more disasters like this?"

One with a pure heart brings it to enhance the Pokemon around it 

"You call this enhancement?"

One with an impure heart activated the devise and it released chaos 

"So I'm some sort of chosen one?" Brice said with a tone that conveyed a question about the sanity of this creature.

You could say that 

"I'll think it through," Brice said as he picked up a devise that looked like a disk with a sphere in the center, although it appeared to be sculpted out of smooth crystal

As he picked it up, he felt energy flow through him like he touched a static field and his hair stood on end within his helmet.

As he quickly separated the sections, he smiled as he decided, "I'll do it!"

"You'll put that back down!" said a voice behind him as he swiveled on the balls of his feet.

The speaker was wearing a black uniform with a red R emblazoned upon it, bringing a note of scorn into Brice's mind. The man had Gyrados out and slowly walked towards him, hand out.

"Give it to me!" the man said.

"So Team Rocket is behind this," Brice said as he thumbed his last filled Pokeball within his coat.

"You won't live long enough to find out if you don't give me that devise!"

"We'll see about that," Brice said as he released Houndoom.

"Fire always looses against water," the Rocket snarled as Brice brought his foot up, kicking the gangster in the knee, "You've forgotten your types."

Use the devise he heard Celebi say in his head as he noticed that the creature was no where to be seen.

"You want the devise armed," Brice said with a wicked smile as he held it up with both hands, half disks in each hand with a glowing pole through the sphere holding the devise as one piece, "You've got it!"

He squeezed, edges closing around the sphere and the lines disappearing into the center, and the devise emitted a dull glow that brightened with a white light as did his Pokemon.

Somehow he knew exactly what to do and he smiled confidently, "Time to show off your stuff Houndoom!"

He could have sworn that the Pokemon smiled at him as it growled at the Gyrados.

"Alright," Brice said calmly, "As the wall behind him exploded as the Dragonite smashed through with his Scizor surfing it, "Thunder!"

The ancient devise flooded the canine Pokemon's brain with knowledge of attacks and techniques of battle that it would have never been able to know otherwise and electricity coursed across its body as it grinned sadistically at its foe just before releasing ten thousand volts through the air with a cackling roar of energy.

The lights shattered and the computers on the desks released showers of sparks while lightning coursed across the flesh of the water Pokemon as it convulsed for a long moment before collapsing to the floor before the Houndoom in spasms before finally loosing consciousness.

Scizor, taking the momentary distraction to lunge forwards and pin the Rocket to the wall, began to glow slightly as it stared at the man, bringing its head don to knock the black clothed man into the temporary oblivion of sleep.

"Good," Brice said with a proud, yet exasperated smile as he recalled his Pokemon, "My life just got even more interesting than before."

You have proven your worthiness with the caller he heard Celebi say in his head And your journey has begun 

It took him a short time to locate those who had taken refuge in the Pokemon center to complete his mission, and realized that the hard mission was still to come.


End file.
